The Black Lily: Tales of Magick(Sequel to The Black Lily)
by FallenNiji
Summary: Dorea Rowena Potter wasn't human. Nor was she a saviour. She was Sepira of Giglio Nero, an Earthborn, and currently pissed at Kawahira (But who isn't?) Taking matters into her own hands, she walks the bath of bloodshed. Meet Dorea "Sepira" Potter, Holder and Current Adviser of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Kawahira x Sepira/Harry, After Arco!Arc, Dumbles!Ron!Bashing
1. Target 1: To Gringotts

**Dorea Rowena Potter wasn't human. Nor was she a saviour. She was Sepira of Giglio Nero, an Earthborn, and currently pissed at Kawahira (But who isn't?) Taking matters into her own hands, she walks the bath of bloodshed.**

 **Meet Dorea "Sepira" Potter, Holder and Current Adviser of the Tri-Ni-Sette.**

 **Kawahira x Sepira (Probably), Dead!Luce!Lily!, Alternative Normal!Yuni, Alternative!Cold, bitter Yuni (Uni), Alive!Aria!Past!Yuni, All 7 Years!, After Arco!Arc.**

 **When Sepira is 5, the Battle, when 11 it'll be 6 or so years.**

 **IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _ **Year 1985**_

 _ **January 24th**_

 _ **Private Drive #4, Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey England**_

Her new name was now apparently Dorea Rowena Potter, daughter of Lilian Ariana Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. She was born on a warm Summer day, July 31 1980. Sepira's new parents were killed when she was a year old and she was left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Horrible humans really. She was actually starting to see what Kawahira had against humans.

But... She saw it. Saw what happened to her descendants...Kawahira promised her. And he broke it. She was royally pissed. How dare he!

"UP! Girl, get up!" Sepira actually sneered at the words of her aunt before calming herself.

She rolled out of the small bed they gave her and groaned once she hit the ground.

"What did you say?" Petunia, the Horse, screeched, but Sepira just rolled her eyes and opened the door to her cupboard. Yes, these foolish humans stuck her into the cupboard under the stairs. What idiocy.

Sepira trudged towards the kitchen where she sensed that the Walrus, Vernon, and Pig, Dudley, were. When she walked into the kitchen Walrus sneered at her while Pig just giggled stupidly. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove where some bacon was cooking.

"You better not ruin it girl," Walrus threatened her (her? He, a lowly human, threatening _her_ , an Earthborn? Gah! Hilarious _-_ Ah, fudge monkeys. Being around these is making her start act like Kawahira and the other Earthborns, except from Lyra, 'cause, well, she's _Lyra_.), "Or else you'll be in the cupboard 'till Christmas." Ah yes, Christmas. She preferred Yule to that Christian celebration. Now, do not be mistaken, she _does_ believe in God to some extent, but Yule is the more 'Magical' celebration.

She was snapped out of her musings when she heard her aunt ask her, "Girl? Girl! What are you doing?" Sepira shrugged off the question and continued making breakfast. Her eyes narrowed and she momentarily paused as she felt a strange, but eerily familiar, sensation at the back of her mind.

Dorea's frown made Petunia uneasy. It wasn't her usual frown, but the frown that Li... _she_ always made when she knew something was going to happen. And Petunia had learned to trust _her_ intuition on these matters after their mother's death. She cast the girl an uncomfortable look, which did not go unnoticed by her husband.

"Pet? What's wrong?" She ignored his question in favour of watching the girl finish pitting breakfast on the table, "Girl?" She didn't respond and Petunia sighed in frustration. Vernon and Dudley watched curiously from the sidelines. "Dorea?" She tried once again and her niece, loath she admit that, turned her unnaturally sky blue eyes ( _They didn't belong to neither Lily or her blasted bastard of a husband._ ) on her, "Yes?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the room like church bells.

"Are you..." Horse hesitated and Sepira quirked an elegant dark teal eyebrow, "Do you feel like something is troubling you?" Walrus and Pig shot her surprised looks. Why was she asking the girl that?

Sepira, frowning, narrowed her eyes. " _Sì_ , yes." Her eyes widened, that feeling...it was...no. No. " _No! Impossible!_ " She stumbled, her aunt barely catching the girl. "I need to get a flight to Japan! ASAP!" She stumbled over to the door, eyes wide with terror. _Shit, Kawahira! Really? The Arcobaleno Trials? Are you insane?_

Despite everything she had been forced to do to Dorea, Petunia loved the cheerful girl dearly. Yes forced, in that letter that Dumbledore wrote, he said to 'punish her for everything' and are free to physically and sexually abuse her. Vernon and Petunia were horrified, but knew that if they treated her kindly those wizards would do something to them to make them do exactly that. So they decided on just neglect, for both their and her safety.

"Dorea? What is going on?" Sepira scowled, bit at seeing the real worry in her aunt's eyes, it disappeared. "That freaking idiot," She snarled, "Has decided to hold those freaking Arcobaleno Trials! Does he plan on killing them off so soon? And my descendant as well! But _noo_ , the Vindice just have to take the pacifiers for protection. And that idiot allows it!" The Dursleys pale. They knew pretty well who the Vindice we, who doesn't? The heartless mafia police. "Thankfully, it just started. If I leave right now, I might be able to protect the balance." She rambled on, forgetting she was in front of normal _Mundane_ folk.

"...Dorea?" Petunia bit her lip, should she show her? "I have something to show you. After that, you can leave tomorrow." She marched upstairs leaving a shocked Sepira, a sad Vernon, and a nervous Dudley. Oh the two Dursleys knew what the woman wanted to do, and they were all for it. But they were afraid...

She came back carrying a crumpled parchment letter in her hands. She handed it to her niece with a rueful smile.

As Sepira read, she grew furious. How dare Albus Dumbledore practically try to make her his puppet! If this letter didn't exist, then she would've been truly cared for. She glanced at a teary Petunia and peered a little into the physically older woman's mind. It was true...

Eyes softening, she placed her hand on Petunia's shoulder. "You did what you had to to protect me. _Signora_ Petunia, _Signore_ Vernon." She muttered sadly, "I am well aware of my heritage. I have a...what to you cal it? Ah yes, photographic memory." She told the humans gently, swiftly telling a lie. "But I am afraid I cannot stay any longer. I must retrieve the Tri-Ni-Sette from Kawahira. I will not return. Do not fret, I will place special wards that not even Albus can break through. It will protect you, Dudley and _Signore_ Vernon." She noticed their relived looks an smiled, "I also suggest going on a diet, and _Signora_ Petunia should put on some weight."

"I may not forgive you now, but one day I might. After all, this wasn't your fault."

With that, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sepira swiftly put up the old wards that she remembered Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar putting up over Camelot's old grounds, where Hogwarts resides.

" _Mi scusi signore_?" Tom put down the glass he was cleaning and looked down. There stood a young girl no older than five with short dark teal _-_ What the hell? _-_ and large, but slightly narrow, blue eyes. She wore a simple light amber coloured sweater and dark blue jeans with black knee length boots (Like Yuni's/Uni's).

(She had used and old transfiguration spell on the clothes to change them to her liking.)

"Um, yes?" He asked nervously. Something about her really unnerved him. "Where are your parents?" She raised an eyebrow. "My parents were killed." He flinched. "I need help to get to the alley. This is of the utmost importance, _Signore_...Tom." Tom frowned, how had she known his name?

"Oh, uh, um...oh yeah! Come with me to the back." He smiled at Sepira cheerfully, if not a little bit uneasy. They entered the bag and slowly were in the middle of a small, dirty old alley. "Her, um..?" Sepira smiled, "I have many names," that is not a lie, "But I prefer using Sepira." Tom grinned at her cheerfully, "Nice ta meet 'cha, Sepira." Giggling, Sepira curtsied slightly.

"Okay, so this is how ya do it..." Tom trailed off while tapping a brick wall in a certain pattern. Moments later, the wall slowly disappeared revealing a bustling alley. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Frowning, he glanced at her. "Do you need any help." Shaking her head, Sepira bowed slightly in thanks. A flustered Tom stuttered, " _Arigatō_ , Tom-kun." With that, she swept off leaving a flustered, stuttering and absolutely confused Tom The Bartender (What is his last name?).

Humming to herself, Sepira looked around as she walked towards the large snowy white building with large bronze doors near the end of Diagon Alley. When she reached it, she noticed small creatures decked in scarlet and gold uniforms.

 _ **Goblins**_...A voice in her head supplied. _Ah yes, goblins. Back in the old days they were savage beasts_. She paused and a small smile bloomed on her face, _Leo and I absolutely adored them_.

The goblin was about her height, if not a little taller, Sepira noticed as she slowly walked up the white steps. He had a pointed beard, long and sharp fingers and wore a glare on his face.

Now Sepira stood in front of a second pair of doors. Instead of bronze, they were a pure silver. A poem was engraved on them;

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Fascinating." Sepira muttered earning strange looks from the goblins and a man with long blond hair, pointed face and a cane, a woman with black and blond hair, and a small boy taller than her but still her age with slicked back blond hair. Smiling, the Earthborn walked through the large doors with a respectful bow to the goblins, them returning it back a little shocked.

After all, they operate her money, so it would be better to be respectful.

Sepira entered a vast, marbled hall. Hundreds of goblins sitting in high stools behind long counters were taking with the magicals or scribbling something in books or examining large, precious stones through eyeglasses. There were a lot of doors leading off to other rooms, she didn't really bother counting, and the goblins were showing people in and out of these doors. Sepira slowly made way towards a free goblin to her right.

"Good day." She curtsied slightly with a serene smile on her face. The goblin, Marchback she learned after poking around a bit, raised an eyebrow. "I would like to see if I had any vaults, if you do not mind... _Marchback-san_." She did her signature closed eyes smile as she saw him freeze, tense and reach under his desk for _something_. "How..?"

"...Did I know?" She giggled slightly, "Pleasure, my name is Dorea Potter." Marchback paled significantly, "But I go by many other names such as..." Eyes darkened into a typhoon blue, "Sepira of Tee Black Lilies. Pleasure." He chocked, calling out a name, "GRIPHOOK!" A small goblin with a sneer came up, "Take Ms. Potter to Head Goblin Ragnorak for an Inheritance Test." Griphook raised an eyebrow, shooting the small child-in-body, adult-in-mind, a strange look.

He led the small girl through large silver doors titled _'Head Goblin Teller'_. The room was large, having a vast library with a single desk with a dark chair in the middle. It looked like a mundane office. In the chair was a wise looking old goblin.

"Sir Ragnorak," Griphook bowed, "Marchback sent me to deliver this girl for an Inheritance Test, sir." He looked up and curious dark silver eyes met wise and _old_ sky blue eyes. "Hello," She curtsied, "You may know me as Dorea Rowena Potter, but I prefer my old name; Sepira di Giglio Nero." She did the (in)famous Giglio Nero smile.

 **Just to make things clear, all what Sepira was rambling about the Battle in front of teh Dursleys, it was a vision. So it didn't happen yet. And if you think Sepira is a bit of a Mary-Sue, look at what she is; an Earthborn. Meaning, she had thousands of years of knowledge, so she is mentally older than Hogwarts. And I really hate the Dursleys, but in this fic I did something against my morals; I made the Dursleys nice. Yeah, a shocker.**

 **Thank you for your reviews;**

 **Cassandre Potter**

 **Judal the Black Magi**

 **ShikiRiian** _ **-**_ **Well, since it's gonna be all 7 years it's gonna be pretty long. An if you want, you can make a fanfic using this idea! ^_^**

 **TheBlackSeaReaper**

 **solangel18**

 **Rapidashponyta - I noticed that when it's Decimo for male, it's Decima for female, so I though; why not?**

 **Searching For - I agree. Poor Kawahira**

 **ShadowOkamiYokai**

 **RebeliousOne - *Grin* True. Seeing the future and knowing the past? Hogwarts is screwed. Plus, she can read emotions and their minds like Yuni/Uni. And unlike Legilimency, it can break through Occlumency with little trouble.**

 **Clarindas**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. And faving and following the prequel.**

 **BTW, where is Sepira in the charqcter selection?**

 **~Rin and Rena Niji**


	2. Target 2: Inheritance

_**Target 2: Inheritance With A 'Little' Surprise**_ __

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not in any shape or form own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings** : Language, OOC, Manipulative!Dumbles, Insane!Sepira

 **Pairings (Future)** : Kawahira x Sepira, Tsuna x Kyōko, other

 **Year 1985**

 **January 24th**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley**

 **London, England**

Sepira hummed happily as the goblins stared at her in shock. She wasn't surprised, those who are strong never tend to be strong in the end. She knew from personal experience.

Ragnorak and Griphook stared at the small _witch_ claiming to be _The_ Sepira di Giglio Nero. The goblins, and any magical creatures at that, had a healthy dose of respect for the 'deceased' Earthborn. She was known to be a kind, but highly dangerous, young woman who had a few screws loose. For example; her morals were nonexistent. At least the mortal ones, the Earthborn ones on the other hand... Well, she followed most of them, at strange times, but otherwise, she was in a league of her own.

There are many families claiming to be from Earthborn descent, but only a few truly are. Such as the Lovegoods. Their ancestor was Lyra of the Ocean, a Rain type Earthborn with a strange, and slightly insane mind.

"Oh?" Ragnorak glared at the foolish human who dared try to impersonate one of the people they respect, "Do you have any proof, _human_." The human girl pouted slightly. "Of course I do, _Ragnorak_." The way she said his name made him want to run _far_ away from here. "A simple Inheritance Test will do, Ragnorak." Twitched, said goblin ordered Griphook through gritted teeth to get a ceremonial knife. He complied, returning only moments later with a sneer as the human.

"Prick your finger, and allow three drops - _exactly three_ \- to drop into this goblet." He produced a large, silver goblet lined with golden runes.

Sepira smiled, and instead of only pricking her finger, she made a clean cut on her palm and allowed three drops to slide from her palm into the goblet. The wound, much to both goblins' astonishment, healed in mere seconds, as if there was never a wound. Even the blood disappeared **[1]**. No magic should work in the Head Office. After a flash of orange light, a simple piece of parchment appeared, gently floating into Sepira's outstretched hands. " _Dōzo_ ," She handed the paper over with a smile, and Griphook read out loud.

 **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

 **Inheritance and Magic Test**

 _ **Name**_ _: Dorea Rowena Potter-Black | Sepira "Sapphire" Giglio Nero_

 _ **Titles**_ _:_

• _Girl-Who-Lived_

• _The Chosen Child_

• _Defeater of Voldemort_

• _Sapphire Sepira_

• _The Black Lily_

• _Giglio Nero Prima_

• _Giglio Nero Heir_

• _Earthborn of Italia_

• _Other..._

 _ **Sex**_ _: Female_

 _ **Blood Status**_ _: Half-blood | Earthborn_

 _ **Date of Birth, Age**_ _: July 31st 1980, 5 | Unknown, Unknown When She Died_

 _ **Family**_ _:_

 _ **Mother's Line**_ _\- Lilian Ann Potter(By Marriage)Evans(By Adoption)Giglio Nero(By Blood and Birth)_

 _Maternal Grandmother - Luciana Maria Giglio Nero(Deceased)_

 _Maternal Grandfather - Henry Evans(Deceased)_

 _Maternal Grandaunt - Lucille Rose Giglio Nero(Deceased)_

 _Maternal Aunt Cousin - Ariana Giglio Nero_

 _Maternal Cousin(?) - Yuni Giglio Nero_

 _Ancestor - Sepira "Sapphire" Giglio Nero(Deceased) | Reincarnated as Dorea Rowena Potter-Black)_

 _Ancestor(Somewhat Lover) - Kawahira | Checkerface_

 _Maternal Aunt - Petunia Rose Evans-Dursley(Half)_ **[2]**

 _Maternal Uncle - In - Law - Vernon Dursley_

 _Maternal Cousin - Dudley Dursley_

 _Gaunt Family(Magic and Blood)_

 _Slytherin Family(Magic and Blood)_

 _Peverell Family(Magic and Blood)_

 _Ravenclaw Family(Magic and Blood)_

 _Evans Family_

 _Other Less known Families_

 _ **Father's Line**_ _\- James Charlus Potter(Deceased)_

 _Ancestor - Ignotus Peverell(Deceased)_

 _Great grandfather - Henry Potter(Deceased)_

 _Grandfather - Charlus Potter(Deceased)_

 _Grandmother - Dorea Potter nee Black(Deceased)_

 _Distant Cousin - Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Somewhat Cousin - Esper Mammon/Viper | Belladonna Black-Shafiq_

 _Somewhat Cousin(Godfather) - Sirius Black_

 _Somewhat Cousin - Regulus Black(Deceased)_

 _Somewhat Cousin's Child(Regulus Black) - Nova Black_

 _House of Potter_

 _House of Black_

 _House of Riddle_

 _House of Gaunt_

 _House of Slytherin_

 _House of Gryffindor_

 _House of Malfoy(By Marriage)_

 _House of Shafiq_

 _Other Less known Families_

 _ **Godparents**_ _-_

 _Godfather - Tsuyoshi Yamamoto_

 _Godfather - Sirius Black(Imprisoned)_

 _Godmother - Esper Mammon/Viper | Belladonna Black-Shafiq_

 _Godmother - Alice Longbottom(Disposed of)_

 _ **Heiress to**_ _:_

 _House of Potter(Blood)_

 _House of Black(Blood)_

 _House of Gaunt(By rite of conquest, Blood)_

 _House of Slytherin(By rite of conquest, Blood)_

 _House of Peverell_

 _House of Ravenclaw_

 _House of Gryffindor_

 _Giglio Nero Famiglia_

 _Sky Arcobaleno Position_

 _ **Property Inheritance**_ _:_

 _Ancient House of Potter_

 _Ancient House of Black_

 _Grimmauld Palace 12_

 _Castle of Gaunt_

 _Castle of Slytherin_

 _Castle of Peverell_

 _Castle of Ravenclaw_

 _Castle of Gryffindor_

 _Giglio Nero Mansions/Castles/Houses_

 _Arcobaleno Mountain_

 _Arcobaleno Spring_

 _Arcobaleno Forest_

 _Tri-Ni-Sette Grounds/Mansions/Castles/Forest_

 _Other Houses_

 _ **Magical Abilities**_ _:_

 _Parseltongue(50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Block Destroyed)_

 _Soul Fire/Aspect(100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_ (No wonder she couldn't access her precious flames, Sepira mused)

 _Natural Animagus(Ability Acquired, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Familiar Bond(Suggested: Snake, Feline, dragon or Owl)_

 _Natural Occlumency Shields(99% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Giglio Nero Clairvoyance(100% Active) - "The Power of Divination runs through the Giglio Nero family's bloodline. This power gives the Giglio Nero Boss a superior ability to foresee or predict the future. This power is even stronger with the Sky Arcobaleno Pacifier; however, over time, the power starts to get weaker due to the Arcobaleno curse, causing the Boss to have a short lifespan which doesn't allow for growth of the power."_

 _Mind Reader/Natural Legilimency &Natural Empath(Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Block Destroyed by sheer power of will) - "The power to read people's mind and feelings; it has also been said that people will know what will happen to themselves before something bad happens. _

_"This Ability seems to have expanded to the Ability to see the Future, although that Ability has been growing weaker due to the curse the Giglio Nero bare. Future!Yuni reveals that, like Byakuran, she also possesses the Ability to share her mind with the alternate versions of herself from different parallel worlds. It may be caused by being the former owner of the Mare rings. She, like the other Sky Arcobalenos, Aria and Luce, has the power to revive or reconstruct her fellow Arcobaleno who have died temporarily at cost of her own life. It also appears as though she was the one who willed the Vongola Rings to bring back Vongola Primo during the Inheritance Succession Arc. Additionally, the Tri-Ni-Set seems to respond to Yuni's wishes, most likely because she is the boss of the Arcobaleno. Byakuran stated that the Sky Arcobaleno has authority over the Tri-Ni-Set. During the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, Timoteo reveals that he knows everything that happened in the future that Yuni sent him through his dreams." (_ _ **Quoted from Yuni's Character Page**_ _)_

 _Instant Regeneration - Ability to regenerate ones body in minutes, no matter how dangerous the injury_

 _ **Magical Restrictions and Influences**_ _:_

 _Magical Core 75% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Small doses of love potions toward Ronald Weasley_

 _Small doses of loyalty potions towards Albus Dumbledore_

 _Small doses of hate potions toward house of Slytherin and Severus Snape_

 _Mind Link - Tom Marvolo Riddle | Voldemort_

 _ **Other Known Information**_ _:_

 _Reincarnation of Sepira di Giglio Nero with memories_

 _Souls of Lucille, Luciana, Aria, Yuni, Uni and other Giglio Nero, and one Lillian Ann Potter in body (Blocked Unknowingly By A. D.)_

 _Horcrux | Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Giglio Nero Prima_

 _Soul Flame | Amber(Sky), Sapphire(Rain), Sphene(Sun)_

 _Parselmagic - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Potter Will - Sealed by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Giglio Nero Magic_

 _Shamon - Access to, and influence in, the world of good and evil spirits. Typically enters a trance state during a ritual, and practise divination and healing._

 _Ability to Influence the Tri-Ni-Sette_

Ragnorak paled, sure, the goblins respected the Earthborn, but they greatly fear her *ahem* _insanity_. By no means was she the sanest, but she was a _divine being_ , so they couldn't tell her to get lost (unfortunately)!

"See! See!" Sepira smirked, "I told you so~" She said in a sing-song voice that made both goblins twitch. "So, can we do something about those shitty blocks?" _Shit shit shit shit..._ Griphook twitched, why does he get the feeling that if they say no, they _wouldn't_ be able to say no? Scratch that, they wouldn't be able to say _anything_. And coupled with her smile...well, they hastily agreed.

The process took three hours and twenty four minutes. After all, removing all those blocks was taxing, especially all the potions, the block on her powers, and most especially,that blasted Horcrux.

"Unfortunately," Ragnorak said as they finished removing the Horcrux, "The Mind Link is unremovable, and it seems that Voldemort created more than one of those _things_." He said to her grimly, and Sepira found herself recoiling in disgust. Not only does he split his soul once, but more that once? A disgrace to Salazar's, she knew he would agree. "We have found one in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, which was immediately destroyed. We will give the Hufflepuff cut to you" He hastily added, "And we've tracked down the rest. The first one is in the Malfoy family possession which we unfortunately cannot reach. The second is under the some sort of ward, as is the third. The forth is in Hogwarts, unfortunately. And the fifth is in Albania." He said grimly, and she twitched. How dare he use sweet little Helga's Cup of Sun against her! Preposterous.

"Albus Dumbledore has also tried to take money and artifacts from your vaults, but without your constant it was impossible. He does, however, have the Invisibility Cloak. I believe you will receive it in your first year." He grimaced. "I regret to inform you that unsealing the Will means that Dumbledore will get involved and thus, it is not highly recommended."

Sepira sighed, "I see." Shrugging, the Earthborn stood up, "I believe that I have a property near Namimori. The Japanese Branch of Pottā House?" When he nodded she smiled cheerfully.

"BYE!" With an overdramatic twirl she disappeared with a whoosh.

Ragnorak groaned while Griphook gaped "But Magick isn't supposed to be possible in this room!" The elder Goblin shook his head. "Griphook, it's Sepira."

"But _-_!"

"Sepira."

She gazed at the small, but homey, house in front of her surrounded by trees. Much to her delight, there was a small garden with flowers.

 _ **Nice place you got there.**_ Sepira froze, what? _**Lucy said you have a nice house.**_ A much more polite and calmer voice replied, different from the first one.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh shit._

 **Oh, don't worry my dearest fans, I have already thought of Kawahira's** _ **'punishment'**_ **. Bwahahahaha! (Rena: Poor Kawa-kun :-( I pity you.) BTW, were the goblins kinda OOC? Sorry.**

 **Already over 100 follows and favs? Thanks**

 **[1] Earthborns, due to being divine beings, have a higher healing metabolism than humans.**

 **[2] Petunia and Lily are half-sisters. Same father but different mum.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS;**

 **RebeliousOne: Thanks, and poor Ronniekins and Dumbles are gonna be in for a surprise.**

 **Angel-Hime-Chan: Thank you. Awesomeness keeps the world turning.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Here's the chappy. ^_^**

 **solangel18: Arigatō gozaimasu~**

 **yorushihe: Of course I don't mind. Thank you Hanna-san. I so happen to be taking Italian so I've learned a few things. And we had a Portuguese man Andre teaching for a while, so go Portugal! /(*-*)/ \\(*-*)\ /(*-*)/**

 **ShikiRiian: Thank you for your continued support. And like I said above, Kawahira-kun is gonna regret messing with Sepira-chan's girls. She has a vindictive streak. (Evil Grin) . And I didn't even think about messing with the plot but now you've reminded me. I absolutely adore the Giglio Nero, and I am saddened by Sepira not being in the character selection. Should I file a complaint?**

 **ChaosArmy: Aw, thanks.**

 **loretta537: Thank you for your support.**

 **Trivia:** It's nine pages and over a thousand words.

BTW,bow much can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck?

 **REVIEWING MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER. (ALMOST TYPED FATTER XD)**


End file.
